


A Coin Cannot Recognize nor Love the Other Side

by SampahMasyarakat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alfamart worker!Osamu, Crack Treated Seriously, Indomaret worker!Suna, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SampahMasyarakat/pseuds/SampahMasyarakat
Summary: A simple mistake turns into a friend and turns into love, Suna thought meeting Osamu might have been a simple ordeal. No, it wasn’t a simple ordeal. Everything involving a simple mistake, a friend, or a love which came in the form of Osamu wasn’t as simple as Suna thought it would be. Although complicated wasn’t a word he’d use too.(or the one Alfamart Indomaret sunaosa angst no one wanted but i wrote it anyway)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 4





	A Coin Cannot Recognize nor Love the Other Side

A simple mistake turns into a friend and turns into love,  Suna thought meeting Osamu might have been a simple ordeal. No, it wasn’t a simple ordeal. Everything involving a simple mistake, a friend, or a love which came in the form of Osamu wasn’t as simple as  Suna thought it would be. Although complicated wasn’t a word he’d use too.

Osamu would hold his hands as they ate on the dim lights of the  warteg in front of their campus. Osamu would walk him to his house and kiss him silly until  Suna wasn’t sure if he was standing or not. Osamu would take him on long rides on his beat-up motor  bebek until  Suna saw the end of the world.

Osamu was beautiful,  Suna was sure this was the absolute truth in the world. He was the only right thing in this wrong world.  Suna loves him, he loves Osamu, and in turn, Osamu brings light into everything and everything is Osamu. Everything is beautiful.  Suna often caught himself wishing to call him, sharing every little thing  Suna was grateful for. Osamu would always be there, always indulging and sometimes always firing back. 

Suna loved him like the sun loved the moon, they make each other  dance , more beautiful than yesterday, but everything sets a line both of them cannot cross. Perpetually facing away from each other, like a coin trapped in eternal motion, moving closer and closer, yet always staying in place.

Suna wished he could cross the line and finally embrace the light of his day and night, but like all good things comes to a definite end, the coin will eternally spin until heaven and hell doesn’t recognize night and day.

Osamu and Suna went to the same campus, went to the same cafeteria, and they rush out of the classes with the vigor or youth. They would meet at the same park, they would walk through the blooming orchids while talking about the mundanity routines surrounding campus life, they would let themselves be free before the end that both of them understood would eventually happen.

They stood at the end of the park with smiles on their faces, it hurts.

“See you later, ‘Samu.”

“...See you.”

Suna lets himself lean onto Osamu and lets his forehead be kissed by Osamu’s soft lips. Suna wanted it to never end, but in the end all he could do was press his hand onto Osamu’s chest and imagine all the things they could’ve done.

So, the two of them went on their separate ways, with the orchids bearing witness to their fruitless love as Osamu entered the  Alfamart and  Suna walked into the  Indomaret . Another day they’re separated, another day of longing and another day of fruitless love, the fruit was bitter and  Suna’s mouth was drenched in the juices of the rotting flesh. Bittersweet and ugly.

Spinning, spinning, and spinning, but they never got closer to each other.

Suna has a break at 6 and went off from work at 8, at the closing time,  Suna would usually find Osamu waiting outside with his jacket zipped up.  Suna wanted anything but to shrug the jacket off Osamu shoulders but it was unsightly, his manager would murder him if he was caught having love for someone who works on the opposite side. 

Life was war and  Suna is living his tragic love, it all sounds like a shitty retelling of Romeo and Juliet, they’re going to die in the end without ever meeting each other as their true selves, they won’t see the descent of the dying stars with their respective  Indomaret and  Alfamart uniforms, they wouldn’t be able to see the end of the world because the world doesn’t let  Suna and Osamu be pulled by the law of attraction.

“I’m sick of this.”  Suna told his empty kos- kosan after Osamu left to his own, his university books laughed at him in their own weird way as they stack into a formidable ache on his forehead, the corner of the room also was laughing at him, everything was laughing at him.  Suna was god’s big joke and everyone is beating him until he’s dead on the ground.

“I hate this.” The blankets that held the last vestiges of Osamu, his warmth, his smell, his voice.  Suna didn’t acknowledge the blurring vision and the coldness of his feet, he hoped if he didn’t think and listen to the truth, he could run away forever.

Suna never liked running, but he was good at it. He was good at running to a dream so mundane it doesn’t even count as a dream, a dream so mundane that it was laughably out of  Suna’s reach. Running and running until his feet touches the clouds, looking at the rising sun, with Osamu’s hands on his’, with both of them in their uniforms and their hearts on each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like all the fics I post, it's currently midnight and I am still procrastinating. This was actually written back in August from a friend and it sat mostly forgotten until i remembered the file lmaoo.


End file.
